


Warm Blood

by ElusiveBurglar



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Chenle is a vampire, Established Relationship, Human/Vampire Relationship, Inspired by last episode of SAVE NCT DREAM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Title from Carly Rae Jepsen song, You know the one with werevolves and vampires, and a baby uwu, but you probably should, cause Jisung is a real baby, if u didn't watch it it's ok
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElusiveBurglar/pseuds/ElusiveBurglar
Summary: Jisung is complaining his cheap-ass werewolves look and wish he was chosen as a vampire like ChenleThe twist isChenle is really a vampire, a baby vampire who hasn't feed on his own.And they tried sucking something beside blood.





	Warm Blood

今天也是梦仔们感谢PUFF的一天，有工作又能玩还能过一把脚演技的瘾，上哪儿找这么好的差事。尤其是上一期，大家扮上华丽的古装造型，推特ins上又是一片哀嚎遍野，感叹自己的儿子又变帅气/美丽了。

 

不过不知道是不是之前搞魔法和租韩服超了预算，这次的吸血鬼和狼人造型，不得不说……emmm……有些简陋。钟辰乐无意识地活动了眼周，把滑开的红色隐形调整回去，重新看回身边还在拨弄道具耳朵的志晟。

 

“……这个头箍好小啊……”志晟皱着眉，想用手把头箍撑大一点，又怕自己的臭手一不小心给掰断了，只能一会儿弄一会儿又停的。

 

“是你头太大啦哈哈哈哈哈哈，王大头二号。”志晟捂着耳朵，抵挡辰乐的大喇叭笑声攻击。一旁吃鸡的Jeno从旁边路过：“志晟你现在是狼人，你应该捂你头顶的耳朵才对。”

 

气氛突然Jeno啊这样不行

 

“哈。哈。哈。”志晟非常“配合”地棒读笑声，以示对Jeno搞笑能力的不屑，转过身给辰乐看自己的毛绒耳朵。

 

“辰乐，你要不要赞助一下这期节目吧”志晟可怜巴巴地拨开头发给辰乐看那个头箍，“你看这个头箍都勒进我头里了，把我头勒小了，以后你就是梦队里唯一的大头了。”

 

辰乐想给他把头发又重新理回去，来回捯饬了一会儿愣是越弄越炸，只好笑着把靠在肩窝上的大脑袋给推回去：“那我们以后就不可以再说话了，我们大头星人是不能和小头星人过多接触的。”

 

“你不是吸血鬼吗？你本来也不能和狼人说话啊。”

 

“啪波呀，说了多少次不要把《暮光之城》当真！”

 

志晟没有回答，安静地玩了一会儿身上的约束带，然后又即兴跳了一段Black on Black，又坐回了玩手机的辰乐身边。

 

“你说真的狼人看见我们这样，会不会很生气然后把我们吃掉啊？”志晟拿“耳朵”朝着辰乐的脸上怼，“狼人的耳朵才没有那么尖。”

 

辰乐正在看127的猜歌视频，忙着发评论嘲笑认不出We Go Up的李东赫，只心不在焉地嗯了一声，算是听见了。

 

志晟又接着撸起袖子：“你看我们都没有贴毛，也没有手套。”

 

“嗯，是该有。”辰乐面无表情地打出一长串哈哈哈哈哈哈哈然后把李东赫出糗视频共享到了中国line的群。

 

“渽民扮上好酷哦，我也想要吸血鬼的红眼睛——哈，还有尖牙，和冰冷的皮肤！”纯洁少年志晟完全陷入了自己的幻想当中，疯狂做着自以为冷酷凶狠的表情。

 

“我们吸血鬼没有红眼睛。”

 

“啊？”

 

“嗯。”

 

“哦……额？！！”

  
空气瞬间安静。志晟大大的脑袋上现在满满的都是问号叹号省略号。

 

辰乐是吸血鬼？难怪他这么白，穿那么多也不热，唱歌气还那么长是因为他不用呼吸……可是他是吸血鬼……我可以知道这种事吗？我才18岁，我不想死啊呜呜呜……   
  
辰乐编辑完了嘲讽李东赫的信息，发送出去，抬头就看见志晟一副想着什么就要哭的样子，还想问他怎么回事，志晟开口就是一句：   
  
“……辰乐，你不会杀我吧？”   
  
现在换辰乐一脸懵逼了：“你好好的我干嘛要杀你啊？”   
  
“可是……你不是……我……知道……我不会……”志晟已经害怕到结巴了，辰乐却get到了他的意思，轻描淡写地说了一句：“我是吸血鬼，又不是杀人狂，有什么好怕的。再说了我也不怕你去和别人说，就算你说了也没人会信。”   
  
“辰乐辰乐辰乐辰乐你真的是吸血鬼吗？你真的吸过血吗？那狼人巫师其他的也是真的吗？你怕银器吗？你是怎么变成吸血鬼的？我们为什么要坐电梯不飞上去？Oh my god，我有太多问题了……”   
  
“所以你好好想想。”辰乐点了点志晟的额头，志晟的大脑袋晃了晃，突然想到了什么。   
  
“被吸血……是什么感觉？”   
  
“……你真的想知道？”辰乐冷白色的脸上露出一抹意味不明的笑容：   
  
“不如你……亲自体验一下？”   
  


 

——

  
  


志晟想过各种“在辰乐家里被吸血”的场面，比如漆黑的空房间里有一个棺材，或者中世纪华丽装饰的密室，他被捆住，然后穿着斗篷的辰乐咬在他的脖子上——诶，画面好像有些颜色——但是他千算万算，也没想到会是现在这个样子：

 

“……乐乐，我现在是猎物，被洗干净扒光也就罢了……”志晟看着辰乐说话，对着刚洗完澡还在冒热气的身子又无处落眼，只好盯着自己的脚指头，“但是你为什么也？？”

 

辰乐倒是浑不在意，捋了捋头发就爬上了床，坐在志晟面前：“我这不是怕你不好意思嘛，陪你一起脱咯！”

 

志晟点点头，勉强算是接受了这种解释。辰乐龇了龇牙，把尖牙从上颚放出来，用舌头舔了舔，露出了Pennywise式的微笑。朴志晟忍不住闭上眼睛，感受撑在肩膀上冰凉的手，和越来越近的冰冷呼吸，准备迎接未知的感觉。

 

锐利的尖端逐渐嵌入志晟的左侧脖子，皮肤的弹性抵抗着牙齿的坚硬。志晟忍不住绷紧全身，等待着那一刻血管破开的感觉——

 

辰乐的呼吸离开了志晟的左侧，以为已经结束了的志晟松开了拳头，却又从右侧感受到了辰乐呼吸再次接近。他的身体比第一次更加紧张——这次一定会来了吧——

 

然后这样猫捉耗子的回合来回几次，志晟感觉自己整个脖子都被液体覆盖了，不是他的血，而是辰乐的口水。他悄悄地眯开一条缝（其实是全睁开了），只看见辰乐像野兽抱着没开壳的榴莲一样抱着他的头，左右不知道从何下口。

 

志晟忽然有一种被耍了的感觉。

 

“辰乐，你是不是——”

“我没骗你，我是真的吸血鬼！”

“——没吸过人的血。”

 

空气突然辰乐啊这样不行

 

“所以你就是没吸过血吧。”志晟接过辰乐递来的餐巾纸，把身上的口水擦干净（虽然他不在意），活动了因为紧张而有些酸痛的身体。

 

辰乐跪坐在他两腿之间：“没办法嘛，按吸血鬼年龄算我还是baby，我家里人都不让直接狩猎的。我就……我就想拿你练练手嘛……”

 

“那你直接来啊干啃干什么？！”志晟简直恨铁不成钢，连音量都忍不住大了一点，辰乐更委屈了，“我……我还不是我一下咬狠了，你要是止不住血，或者是我吸多了，你……你不就没命了！”

 

辰乐又羞又委屈，没忍不住还掉了两粒金豆豆，志晟这下是真没脾气了。他用拇指抹去辰乐的眼泪，然后揪了揪辰乐鼓鼓囊囊的脸颊：“难怪你叫我别信那些电影，原来真的吸血鬼都像你这么菜鸡~”

 

“才不是！我告诉你，我要是用我的能力，我真的可以把玻璃叫碎的！！”辰乐眼泪被气没了，脸颊倒是更鼓了，志晟揪得更加不亦乐乎：“哦，真的吗？那么Baby吸血鬼你的小牙牙长全了没——”

 

辰乐趁着志晟不备，张口就咬上了蹂躏他脸蛋的手指。尖牙毫不犹豫地扎入了皮肉当中，鲜血顺着伤口流出来，本能地被辰乐吸入咽下。

 

志晟的痛呼已经到了牙关，可是替代被刺破皮肤的疼痛，如同电亟一般强烈却微妙的感觉从辰乐的牙齿经由指尖的伤口，游走过全身每一寸神经。疲惫和兴奋混杂令他有些晕眩。

他知道自己正在失血，象征生命的血液以超乎正常的速度从红豆大小的破损流失他的身体，进入到辰乐的体内，但是还有什么炽热辛辣的东西从辰乐的牙齿注入到志晟的身体，让他希望这种晕眩不要停下。

 

也许是辰乐一脸餍足地吮吸着他的指尖，血色猩红染红了嘴唇和嘴角边的雪白皮肤的画面，或者是“辰乐正在品味着他的味道”的想法更加撩人，但大脑已经处在一片快乐的混乱之中的志晟此刻无从分辨。

 

他感觉自己的灵魂就要被抽离身体，飞向异想的空间，那里连背景音乐都是Ten哥和泰容哥性感的气声念白，叫他stop but baby don’t stop。可困在地球上的他的身体却是意外地活跃，呼吸频率和他的体温在同步升高，他感觉自己像出现了失温时的幻觉，在这个首尔微凉的春夜里热到快要蒸发。

 

然后这个高压锅一样的房间突然被打开了闸门，一切的紧张瞬间释放。志晟从迷离中回过神来，辰乐已经松开了嘴，一脸莫名的表情看着他。

 

“朴志晟……”Oh shit，辰乐叫了他全名，志晟知道事情又要糟糕了。可他竟然无法回想起来他究竟做错了什么，刚才的几分钟？十几分钟？好像完全不存在一样，fuck，他好像连时间的概念都没有了。

 

而看见一向说话没有过滤的辰乐也吞吞吐吐、目光游离的样子，志晟的心更是一下沉到了太平洋底。

 

“你……好像……硬了……”

 

朴志晟下意识地想要拽衣服下摆挡住自己的裆部，带血的手指摸到肚子才反应过来自己现在是一丝不挂。而他的小志晟正在胯间昂首提胸神气活现，堪堪抵在辰乐下腹，青筋怒张的力道更胜每天清晨起床的一柱擎天。

 

而辰乐的眼神，像在看一个车祸现场一样，明明不忍直视却又控制不住自己用余光偷瞄。

 

朴志晟不知道他自己那根神经连通了还是搭错了，他一用力，那根巨大的肉棒在两个人的腹部间来回摇动，他的龟头还轻轻地“亲”在了小辰乐上。

 

然后，辰乐，也悄悄地硬了。两个人就这么尴尬地僵持着，都不敢直视对方。

 

当然，都是快二十岁的人了，手动还是实操，怎么解决自己的生理需要大家心里都有数。但进入关系以来，两个人一直都停留在青春偶像剧的阶段，拉拉小手逛逛街，互叫昵称亲小嘴就是全部了。就算盖一张被子睡一张床，两个人也只是搂搂抱抱，睡衣都不脱，纯洁的不行。

 

接下来要发生什么，会发生什么，两个人都心知肚明，暗自期待，可又不知道该说些什么做些什么才能推动剧情发展。

 

但是所有的一切其实只需要一个对视。

 

两个人相互偷看的眼神正撞上彼此，辰乐的嘴角和志晟的腹肌上还残留着未干的血液，还有两腿之间丝毫未减的滚烫，荷尔蒙像火柴意外擦出激情style。

 

一秒之后志晟的嘴唇已经贴在了辰乐的上，辰乐甚至来不及收回尖牙，紧贴的双唇和勾缠的舌头，混乱中也被划破。渗出的鲜血随交换的唾液稀释，从呼吸的缝隙里一路流过两个人的脖颈到胸口。

 

本能与情欲主宰了辰乐的左右半脑，他强硬地将志晟按在了墙上，把志晟殷红的嘴唇整个含住，想要从中吸取更多血液。可是没有尖牙的抗凝血物质，伤口很快封闭。辰乐只能顺着水痕，一路从志晟的嘴舔舐到志晟的胸口。

 

当辰乐的尖牙轻轻地扎进志晟的乳头却没有刺破皮肤时，志晟也正式失去控制。他搂住辰乐的腰，像抱猫儿一样把伏在他胸口的辰乐抱坐起来，他硬挺的肉棒正好嵌在辰乐弧度恰到好处的臀肉中。柱身摩挲着穴口，志晟感觉自己要么就要爆发，或者原地爆炸。

 

辰乐摇了摇屁股，用自己的臀缝蹭了蹭志晟的柱身，但这个挑逗的动作却不知怎么地反过来撩拨他自己更多一些。他隐秘区域的细腻皮肤，摩擦过青筋缠绕、更为粗糙的阴茎柱身，引得他全身一阵战栗。

 

没等志晟发出叹息，辰乐再一次吻住了志晟，封住了所有声音，然后用他下面的“嘴”一口吞下了志晟整根巨物，直到他自己最深处。

 

确切来说，辰乐理想的初次体验，并不应该是这样的。幻想和春梦里，应该是粉红色，青涩但充沛的前戏，空气里是香草和糖果的味道，只有丝滑的快乐和一点点咸湿；

 

而不是现在这样，两个人身上都是暗红色的伤口和吻痕，野兽般地直接插入，血迹的铁锈味和预射液的腥膻味，撕裂的疼痛和身心同时获得的饱足感。

 

志晟设法挣脱了辰乐疾风骤雨般的狂吻，立刻想要抽出自己的肉棒。无意炫耀，但志晟知道自己的尺寸比普通的要雄伟那么“一点”（很多）。

 

“辰乐！你没事吧！会痛吗？你有没有流血？Oh my God 吸血鬼会不会流血——”

 

“Calm down sweetheart~我是吸血鬼，这点小伤口不算什么的？”辰乐捧住志晟的脸颊，轻轻地啄了一下，才让慌乱到语无伦次的恋人闭上了嘴。

 

也许的确是梦境的180°反转，但是……好像也不错，辰乐想。不论是志晟笨拙的关心，还是粗暴的做爱（以及志晟的大屌），都不错。

 

辰乐扶住志晟宽阔的肩膀，开始上下挪动自己的屁股，让那根肉柱在自己的身体里来回出去。

 

“哈嘶——”高估了自己的愈合能力，依然明显的疼痛让辰乐忍不住倒吸一口凉气，但是他冰凉的吸血鬼身体好像开始发烧一般的热起来。

 

热或温暖对于吸血鬼来说就是最大的犒赏，所以辰乐敷衍过那一点疼痛，更加猛烈快速地上下起伏，用志晟的阳具满足自己。

 

而志晟也从吸血鬼的冰凉中获得了矛盾的快感。辰乐初次开拓的甬道过分紧致地包裹着他的肉棒，仿佛连每一根凸起的血管都被贴合。他的右手或者从哥哥们那里偷来的玩具，在超现实的感官面前根本不值一提。

 

初体验的志晟几乎撑不过一次就要射出来，又因为辰乐的体温而被迫冷静下来，让他每一秒钟都处在高潮的边缘。

 

持续的高潮而无法释放，是绝顶的享受，也是极限的折磨。志晟的大手捧住辰乐的臀肉，他的腰臀开始自己运作，被动的吞吐慢慢变成了主动的抽插。

 

志晟的动作越来越粗鲁，越来越没有章法，而辰乐也逼近疯狂的边缘。他想要尽情尖叫，却又怕自己无法控制住自己的声量，只能咬住自己的下唇，时不时漏出一点细碎的呻吟。

 

艹，阿西，fuck。辰乐以为自己会有很多骚话可以说，但是志晟的巨龙已经把他的脑子都捣乱了，只剩下他学会的各种脏话。而志晟也几乎是一言不发，只抱着辰乐的腰用力向上顶。他只想去到那个触手可及的巅峰，最好是和辰乐一起。

 

他的龟头不断地倒勾出辰乐细嫩的肠肉，又在插入时刮带回去，好像辰乐的身体在挽留志晟一样。这感觉并不特别愉悦，但辰乐不能更满意，他现在已经可以轻松地把志晟的阳物整个吞下。

 

两个人都在前所未有的肉体快感中忘乎所以，没有完整的言语，只有粗重的喘息和偶尔呼唤彼此的姓名，在房间里构成淫靡的和声，铺开在皮肉抽打的声音上，混合成一段比摇床声更画面感的小黄歌。

 

“额……志晟，我……我要射……射了……”

 

“我也……哈呃……”

 

辰乐已经没有多余的思维去控制自己人类的伪装，他的肤色从粉白变得苍白，尖牙毕露闪着寒光。他咬住了志晟的颈窝，尖牙狠厉地刺入薄薄的皮肤。

 

当红色的血液进入到辰乐身体时，两个人同时射出了白色的乳浊，脱力地歪倒在床上。志晟稀疏的腹毛上红白交驳，粉红色的精血混合缓缓地从辰乐后穴流出来。

 

轻度失血和极度高潮让志晟已经进入迷离状态，但他的手还是坚持有一下没一下地抚摸着辰乐的后脑和脊背，尽可能地给怀里的恋人一点温存。

 

而各种意义上都吃饱了的辰乐，根本毫无睡意。当志晟的手落在他身上不在抬起，终于昏睡过去时，他滑出了男友的怀抱，把人打横抱起，在他的鼻尖亲了一下。

 

“人类真弱。”

 

“不过我喜欢❤~”

 

 

——

 

 

某日，练习室，休息时间。

 

“志晟？”

 

“嗯？”

 

“你觉得我可以一边口你，一边吃饭吗？”

 

“也许，你想试试吗？”

 

一旁倒在一团的尾号三

 

仁俊：这个话题不适合我这样的纯洁少年。

 

Jeno：我？他妈？想把耳朵捅穿？

 

渽民：uwu我的baby们终于长大了♥


End file.
